The Ones You Love
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Ed and Roy live together in an apartment. Edward is a college student and Roy loves him, but locks away his feelings for awhile. This is what happens when they come loose. EdRoy RoyEd Yaoi Lime-ish AU fic


**Lexi: I am home sick once more and have nothing better to do than type one of my stories up. Wrote this like last week or something with my sister. We get really bored around 2 AM and this is entertaining to write ^_^**

**This is an AU fic, BTW. My sister wants to continue this story later, so it might end being a multi-chapter thing. Or not. If people really want it continued, then so be it.**

**On to the story, my authors notes are not meant to delay the story... or at they? MUHAHA *Evil Laugh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Warning: Uhhh it has dirty boyxboy stuff... don't like, don't read.**

**

* * *

**It was an average day in Roy's life. He sat at his desk finishing his story he had due tomorrow. He felt bad that he kept putting his work off. He was sure to get fired. But, he had other things on his mind. Well, other people anyways.

It was now four o'clock and right on cue, like everyother day, Ed came home to Roy and his shared apartment. Roy could hear the heavy thump of boots hitting the tile floor and hurried footsteps into the bedroom next to his.

Roy got back to his paper. War looking bleak: the inside story. Roy's photographer, Maes, has taken great photos of the war and they were truly inspirational. However, Roy was just having trouble making his thoughts come to him. His mind filled with other things...

Roy tapped his pencil and bit his lip, trying to focus.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"How's your day been?"

"Not so good. I have a case of writer's block."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"No, it's fine. I'll figure it out eventually."

"Okay, well I'm going to start working on my studies."

"Alright, good luck with that."

"You too."

Roy had been keeping the conversation to a minimum lately. He knew if he'd had time to talk to him, he'd never get his work done. Now, Roy couldn't even look at Edward without thinking about all the things he wanted to do to the boy. I mean, look at him! That tan skin, honey blonde hair, those golden eyes, and that body...

_'No, Roy! You seriously need to get back to work...'_

Roy sat there for 2 more hours staring at his pencil and paper. Nothing. Nothing but a title.

_'I might as well go make dinner'_

Roy quickly got to work making beef stew. Chopping carrots, slicing onions, severing green peppers. The spices and vegetables filled the air and made Roy's stomach growl.

"Mmmmm smells good!"

Ed came and pulled up a chair at the table.

"I hope so, it's your dinner." Roy smiled at Edward.

_'Oh God! He is beautiful!'_

_'No Roy! Snap out of it! He's only living with you to be closer to his college campus anyways... and he's only 17. You're 25. You are way too old for him!'_

"You know, I understand that you're working hard, but I never see or talk to you anymore, Roy. I mean, even at dinner you just eat and then lock yourself in your room! Are you okay?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, work is just tough."

"Okay."

Ed looked down in defeat.

"But, if you need to talk... I'm always here for you," Edward said, breathing down his neck, hand on his shoulder, before leaving to go wash up for dinner.

_'Damn that kid! I want him so bad, it hurts!'_

Roy's head pounded with conflicting emotions. This boy was going to be the undoing of him. Or, the best thing to ever happen to him...

Roy contemplated this. His life was so dull and well, lifeless, without Edward. Ed made him smile. Ed cheered him up. He put meaning and purpose into his life. Roy loved him.

Ed then walked back into their cozy kitchen and sat back in his chair. Roy set down a bowl of stew in front of Ed and one in front of himself. And, also in between them a woven basket with warmed bread in it.

Edward immediately dug in while Roy chose to actually _taste_ the food. The spices brought out a most delectable flavor in the meat. The warm viscous liquid poured down his throat, warming it as it went.

"Wow! That was the best soup you've ever made!" Edward exclaimed, clearing his spot.

"Glad you liked it."

"Are you kidding me?! I love it!"

"Hmm."

Roy smiled, appeased with Ed's praise.

"Well, I'm going to go read in my room if you need me."

"Alright," Roy said, finishing his soup and bread, following suit with his dishes.

After he was done, Roy headed back to his room. And, again, he stared at the blank stationary.

'Maybe I just need a bath...'

Roy quickly stepped up from his desk and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He then drew himself a nice hot bath and slide himself in.

"Ahhhh," he let out a sigh.

It was that perfect heat that was just barely cold enough to not burn Roy. Just the way he liked it.

After a few minutes, all of Roy's thoughts drifted away and he thought of nothing at all.

Although, a click of the door about 15 minutes later, awoke Roy from his relaxing trance.

'Oh shit! Did I forget to lock the door?'

Roy watched as the door slowly opened and Edward appeared with a towel and the most priceless look on his face.

"Oh, sorry! I was just going to take a bath! I didn't know you were in here -honest!"

"Hah," Roy laughed at the boy's reaction, "It's fine. Do you wish to join me? The water's great."

Ed's face had shock and embarrassment all over it.

"I-uh-su-u-ure?"

Edward stumbled over his words nervously.

"Hah! Well then come on it. Shut the door."

Ed shut the door and locked it. He then pulled his black shirt over his head, revealing a nearly flawless body. Not a blemish on him, besides the automail.

He then hurriedly fumbled with his zipper and button on his black leather pants.

Roy examined every curve of Ed's perfest ass before he turned around and Roy saw how beautiful and large he was for a boy his size. Edward blushed when he noticed Roy staring. Roy just smiled.

Edward then cautiously tested the water with one foot before Roy pulled him in.

"Ahhhh! What the-?!"

"That's what you get for not believing me that the water temperature is perfect," Roy smirked as Ed blushed realizing he was right. Roy then pulled Edward by the waist, into his lap.

"Lay back," Roy whispered seductively into Ed's ear. And Edward leaned back against Roy's bare chest. Roy then cupped water into his hands and massaged it into Ed's hair.

"Mmmmm," Edward moaned.

"Feels good?"

"Yes."

Roy ached for a certain feeling of relief.

'This is too much' He thought to himself, trying to not take this too far.

'Oh come one! What the hell? The boy's in your lap for God's sake! Of course he likes you!'

Roy's conscious screamed at him. Roy finally gave in and kissed the sweet spot on Ed's neck.

Edward shivered instinctively.

"Sorry, that feels so good."

"Mhmmm," Roy continued to kiss and suck on Ed's neck, nibbling at the boy's all too sweet flesh. He then turned him sideways in his lap and brushed his lips over Ed's, tantalizing him. All the while, Edward's golden eyes remained closed.

Roy then pressed his lips more firmly to Ed's to see if the boy would respond. And he did, the kiss started innocent and slow, but soon evolved into something more passionate than either had originally intended.

Roy's tongue, now hungrily roamed Ed's mouth and pushed as far into it as he could get, tasting every last bit of him. A low humm was released from Edward's throat when Roy did this, extremely exciting parts within Roy.

Roy extracted his tongue from his mouth and, reminding himself to take this slowly and enjoy it, he started a trail of soft butterfly kisses down his face. Then, he past his neck and to his chest. And from his chest, he kissed his stomach.

Then, with one hand he traced his fingers over his hips and just above his groin.

"Mmmm."

Edward's sounds encouraging Roy, he then took Ed's penis in his hand and slowly massaged it, tracing veins with his thumb and rubbing circles on his scrotum.

"Mmmmm Roy!"

Ed's voice signaled to start pumping him. Up and down his hand went. Each time, Edward got harder.

Finally, Ed pounded his hips into Roy's hand while his other hand kept Edward from slamming his head against the side of the tub. With Ed's thrust Roy's hand was soon secreted in the milky white fluid.

"Oh. Roy. That was so amazing!"

Ed's eyes glazed over in pleasure.

"Come on you," Roy said, lifting him out of the bath and wrapping both of their bodies in towels. Roy then carried Edward to his room and laid him on his bed.

"But I thought this was your room?" Ed was so out of it.

"Yes. You're sleeping with me tonight," Roy said, kissing his soft red satin lips.

"Mmmm okay," Edward said, breaking the kiss. Roy then unwrapped Ed and dried his hair. Proceeding, he tucked Edward under the comforter while he did the same to himself. Roy then slid under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist.

"Roy?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Can I ask why you changed your mind?"

"Yeah, I realized that life's not worth living if you can't come home to the people you love, knowing they love you back."

"I see. I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Edward."

Roy then realized, he had his article all along.

* * *

**Lexi: I type fast and that still took like half an hour to type! Well, I hope it wasn't too terrible. My sister barely knows anything about FullMetal Alchemist and so she kept having to ask things about them. That's why things may not be exactly perfect. And, I'll admit that they are a bit OOC.**

**Well, remember what I said before. This can get turned into a longer fic or I can keep it a one-shot. It depends on what you guys tell me. And what my sister wants to do.**

**Please review! I am a review whore, I know I have an addiction! Give me my crack! X)**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
